The Runaway
by cinderella9056
Summary: A madman threatens to kill family members of several Port Charles residence if they don't do what he wants and he instructs them to meet at Sonny's. They gather at Sonny's for the rules and to find out who their partner is & what game is being played. Will they be able to play the game and take this person(s) down? Will everyone survive? Who is this madman & why is he doing this?


THE RUNAWAY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2004 before Sam moves in with Jason

CHAPTER ONE

The doorbell rings and Robin hurries to get the door. She wasn't expecting what she saw. She saw Leticia with Michael. She ushered them in not understanding what Leticia was doing there especially with Michael. Robin said, "Come in Leticia and Michael."

"Thank you, Robin." Leticia said and she and Michael walked into Robin's beautiful home.

"Now I would like to know what you are doing here. Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Leticia said and motioned to Michael.

"Michael," She said bending down to him, "I am Robin. How would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Leticia, can I have the cookies and milk?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Michael. Go with Robin and get some cookies and milk." Leticia said.

Robin took Michael into the kitchen. She gets the cookies she had baked earlier and gave some to Michael. "Michael, I need to talk to Leticia alone can you stay in here and eat your cookies and drink your milk?"

"Okay."

Robin walks back into the living room where Leticia is and asks her, "Why are you here with Michael? What happened to bring you here?"

"Robin, a man killed the guards that was guarding Michael and they told me to come here or they would kill Michael too. I had no choice. They had passports for us under different names so no one could find us. We are to stay here until he calls us. He said it would be right after we got here and I could tell you what was going on and the next set of instructions. He said he could take Michael out at any time and would if we didn't obey him."

"My God. What about Sonny and Carly do they know anything about this?" Robin asked.

"No, and he told me they are not to know right now that he would explain the rules to you when I got to your place and you were part of the game that he was going to play." Leticia said.

"Okay that means he should be calling soon. Great now we are playing a game and we don't know the rules to this game yet. Why would he involve me, I wonder? I haven't been part of Jason and Sonny's life for five years and now this. They threw me away for a manipulative bitch."

"I know, and yes she is a manipulative bitch. I hate working for her. I wish I could quit but I send money to my family and she pays well. So I stay and also for Michael and Morgan."

Robin's cell phone rings, she rushes to get it. "Hello."

"Hello, dear Robin. Are you ready to play the game? I hope so because if you don't do what I want I will kill young Michael, Morgan, Maxie and Georgie, Do you want to play? Or do you want me to kill one of them so you will play?" The masculine voice said.

"I want to play."

"Good. Now you will pack and bring Michael and Leticia back to Penthouse 4 and you will stay with Jason in Penthouse 2 until the game is over. Jason is your partner in this game and Jax and Brenda are partners in this game that we are playing. So I would suggest you get packing and Robin the rules of the game I will let you know when you get to Port Charles with Leticia and Michael. Goodbye, see you in Port Charles within sixteen hours. I am giving you extra time to get your HIV meds and your records from your doctor's office." The phone went dead.

"Well I guess we are now going to Port Charles, I have to pack and call Brenda, and she is not going to like this."

Robin picks up the phone again and calls Brenda in London and tells her about what is going on and she starts packing too. Neither Brenda nor Robin could let those children die, so they were returning to Port Charles a place that both of them swore they would never go back to. Robin calls the airlines and books a flight for three to New York City and Brenda books her flight to New York.

Robin went to a payphone around the corner from her house. She calls her mother and tells her what is going on and Anna said she already knew she got a phone call telling her to return to Port Charles or he would kill Robin. "Luv, he had a picture of you sleeping in your bed."

"What? Why would he do that? My God who is this man? How could he get through my security? It's state of the art."

"I don't know the WSB installed it and bulletproof windows and stuff like that so no one could get in. Something you should know your Dad got the same picture and the same message as me. We are both headed for Port Charles."

"Good, I don't know what is going on but I don't like it. I have a bad feeling." Robin said.

"I know I have a bad feeling too. I wish I knew what was going on and who this guy is." Anna said.

"I have to get packed and pickup my meds at the pharmacy and my charts from the doctor so Alan knows what is going on with my HIV. I hope he will still want to be my doctor."

"I'm sure he will. I'll let you go. Why don't we all meet in New York City? We can then decide together what to do and how to handle this."

"Okay see you in New York. I'll call and tell Brenda."

"Okay, bye Luv."

"Bye Mom."

Robin calls Brenda and tells her where they are to meet. She went upstairs and got her gun and packs and then runs to the pharmacy with Leticia and Michael and to her doctor's office. They then head to the airport barely getting their before their flight leaves. Robin had a WSB badge and so she could carry her gun on the plane.

Brenda gets on a plane to New York and wonders what the hell is going on. Who is this lunatic?

Anna and Robert board the Merrick Jet which her sister Alex and her husband Dimitri let them use. Anna and Robert had been vacationing with Alex and her husband so they leave and Alex tells her if they need help to call and they would come.

Several Hours Later

Elsewhere Aiden and Ryan who are fighting get the message that if they don't show up he will kill Robin. So they get in their cars and head to Port Charles like the man said.

Meanwhile Sonny, Carly and Jason are waiting on word about Michael and Leticia. They had been told to call Mac Scorpio or he would kill Michael.

Luke gets a message to show up at Sonny's at a particular time or his daughter Lulu would be killed if he didn't show up.

Jax gets the threat against his mother and heads to Sonny's.

Anna, Robert, Brenda, meet Robin, Leticia and Michael at the airport in New York City. The six of them have tickets waiting for them. They fly to Port Charles where they meet up with Aiden and Ryan. They all head to Sonny's. They all wanted answers as to who was doing this and how to stop him. How to take him down or down and out. They rent a huge SUV so they could all ride in it. They arrive at Harbor View Towers and Robin and Brenda lead the way with Robin holding Michael's hand in case something happened. All of them except Brenda, Michael and Leticia was carrying a gun. They get on the elevator and head for the top floor where the penthouses are. They get up there and the guard sees Michael and thinking these were the people who kidnapped Michael, took out his gun and aimed it at them. Robert, Anna, Robin, Aiden and Ryan took out there's.

"Now you tell Mr. Corinthos that the people who _saved_ his son's life is out here after you drop your gun and kick it over here." Robin tells him.

The guard puts his gun down and kicks it over to her.

"Good now open the door." Which he does and they walk in with the guard. The people inside the penthouse are shocked at who was there. They couldn't believe it.

Sonny, Carly and Jason look at them and are shocked at seeing Robin with Michael and Leticia.

Mac and Luke are shocked to see Anna and Robert alive.

Please tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
